


J is for Jacking Off

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: This is literally just Dean getting himself off and I have no regrets





	J is for Jacking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Omg, I just read like all of your ABC Challenge thing and it was so good! May I request jacking off with deanxreader? Thanks so much, I love your writing!

Dean could have kissed Jody when she managed to convince Sam he needed a break. She took him out to get some coffee, and Dean made her promise that she’d make sure Sam ate some lunch with her while he stayed at the bunker and tried to catch a case.

She nodded, taking on the nurturing mom role that she somehow always slipped into when she was the boys. And then she was gone, Sam’s heavy steps trudging after her until he heard the bunker door close.

Now was Dean Time. He and Sam had stayed in the bunker for the past few weeks straight, leaving him no opportunity to leave and find someone to take home, and no time to go whack off. Now was perfect, Jody ate a bite every twenty minutes - she called it savouring the food. Dean called it sad. She’d keep Sam out with her for at least an hour and a half, giving Dean more than enough time to empty his balls at a leisurely pace.

He downed the rest of the beer that was left in the bottle in front of him until it was empty, then he was quickly walking to his room while simultaneously unbuttoning his flannel. The door was open wide and inviting, and he didn’t even bother to close it after him. He threw the plaid onto the hamper and tugged his t-shirt that he was wearing under it over his head. He threw that in the general direction of it, not bothering to see if it landed with the rest of his dirty clothes.

He stood on the heels of his boots to get them off without having to bend down and did the same with his socks. He was working manually, smooth motions like a well-oiled machine. His pants and boxers were in a pile on the floor before he even realized he was taking them off.

He grinned at the sight of his bed, covers pulled up and pillows fluffy and comforting. Memory foam, no rock hard motel mattress covered in mysterious stains that he didn’t want answers to.

He lay down on his back, head propped up under one arm while the other was reaching down the side and under the frame to where he kept his bottle of lube handy.

He weighed it in his hand before opening it, making a mental note to buy another bottle soon, before he popped the cap open and drizzled a decent sized glob onto his hand. He liked it wet, messy and sticky, in all departments of the bedroom. It was his forte, and he perfected it like it was an art.

His cock was half hard by then, and it twitched with interest as he wrapped his hand around it and slowly moved it up and down it, spreading the lube.

Each time his hand got to the tip, he twisted it and added just a little bit more pressure. He hissed between his teeth at the sensitivity he had under the head of his cock, and he was more than rock hard now.

He took the arm that was cushioning his head and lowered it to his balls. His fingers slowly massaged his sack, rubbing and rolling, going from gentle caresses to decent squeezes. He was playing his body like it was an instrument, wound up and needing release but not wanting it to just _end_.

He finished playing with his balls with one final rub and brought his fingers to his nipples He circled one before pinching it harshly, grunting while his cock twitched.

He stopped stroking his cock and brought his fingertips to the sensitive head. He ran his index finger under the ridge of the tip, tracing gentle lines and jumping at the sensitivity. Precome oozed out of the tip at the sensitivity and started pooling on his stomach.

When he decided he had done enough teasing he stopped playing with his nipples and head, bringing one hand back to his balls while he tightened the hand on his cock into a fist. He eagerly began bucking up and into it, squeezing his cock nice and tight and picturing a nice ass or pussy being the thing to slowly clench around it and not just his hand.

His stomach was tensing under his ministrations, and even more precome seeped out. He planted his feet on the bed, bending his knees so that he would have a better angle for thrusting. The hand on his balls let go and opted to grab the sheets, hands fisting them tightly while his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

He was letting out loud moans, finding it liberating how he didn’t have to care about his volume.

He could feel the blood pounding through his entire body - more specifically, blood pumping towards his angry red and throbbing dick.

His toes were curling and his arm was flexing and he was _right there_ , just needing that one little push.

He let go of the sheets and brought his hand up to his mouth. He dipped one finger in and sucked on it lightly. Then his hand was drifting down to his ass. It didn’t take much then, with his hand pumping his cock as fast as it was. He dragged his fingertip down to his perineum and added a bit of pressure and then he was gone.

He came with a shout, coming so hard that a spurt of it hit his chin. His chest was painted white and his lungs were heaving for air. It had been way too long. He smiled as he lay back and shut his eyes, perfectly content with just staying like that, naked and on the bed, not even caring about the cum that was slowly drying on his skin.

He only started to move when he heard the bunker door open. He jumped up and grabbed his robe, tying it around his body to cover him up while he practically ran to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
